1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to illuminating devices and, particularly, to an illuminating device capable of absorbing moisture.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used extensively as light source for illuminating devices due to their high luminous efficiency and low power consumption.
Generally, a typical illuminating device employing LEDs, includes at least an encapsulated semiconductor LED component as a light source. The encapsulated semiconductor LED component may malfunction in the humid environment. As such, the illuminating device is usually sealed to prevent moisture entering therein. However, when the weather, temperature or humidity change, the pressure difference will force the moisture to infiltrate into the sealed illuminating device, thereby damaging the LED component.
Therefore, what is needed is an illuminating device that can prevent itself from being damaged by the moisture.